


Just One Spell Away

by looseshoes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Hogwarts, M/M, Multi, RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looseshoes/pseuds/looseshoes
Summary: Ethan Nestor absolutely adores Hogwarts and wouldn’t change one thing about the high school through college wizard school, but if he could change one person it would be Mark Fishbach. Since the two first laid eyes on each other the loathing began, but the question is how long will that feeling really last?or the one where Mark’s a Slytherin and Ethan’s a Gryffindor and it’s a slow burn from enemies to lovers!
Relationships: Dan Avidan & Arin Hanson, Felix Kjellberg/Sean McLoughlin, Kurtis Conner/Drew Gooden/Danny Gonzalez, Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Mika Midgett/Amy Nelson, Thomas Sanders & The Sides
Comments: 50
Kudos: 27





	1. Feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> these chapters will be deleted by next Sunday as that’s when the first chapter will be uploaded

Hey guys!! I have a few ideas for this fic and I’d love to get feedback and once I get enough feedback I’ll start posting!! If you didn’t read the summary basically this is an ethan/mark hogwarts AU but it’s rpf meaning I’m using them as characters and would never force them irl to do stuff this is just fanfiction :) anyways I’d love feedback !!! Responding to all!

Ethan says he’s a Gryffindor irl so should I stay true to that or make him a hufflepuff? I kinda wanna make him like the Harry and Mark like Malfoy but also hufflepuff ethan would be so fucking cute

Should Mark be a Slytherin or Gryffindor? I would say Mark could be a ravenclaw but my guy just ate so many expired poptarts and is in the hospital AGAIN!!!! (Get well soon though and all that)

Pros and cons to their houses !!

Mark slytherin ethan gryffindor: they can fulfill the Draco and Harry relationship that never showed on screen and it causes more fights and angst also Mark being a cult leader bahaha cmoooon

Mark slytherin Ethan hufflepuff: Mark “hating” ethan because he’s cute and distracts him from his own tasks and leading like how he’s suppose to and Ethan actually possessing other qualities then just cute and loyal so he gets angry at Mark for thinking he’s some dumb boy

Mark Gryffindor Ethan Hufflepuff: has potential of Mark being “brave” but really he’s a dumbass and just wants to push his limits and Ethan is like “you’re an actual dumbass but you’re annoying so whatever sends you to the hospital faster” but despite hating Mark ethan visits him in the hospital for reasons he claims was because he promised a friend (and he did but secretly he wanted to come see Mark)

Mark Gryffindor Ethan Gryffindor: basicallllly I don’t really see that much potential because I want it to be haters to lovers fic and a slow burn but the thoughts of ethan and Mark doing brave but actual dumbass things is the unus annus vibe and I can vibe w that.

I don’t really want them in the same house I think it makes them loathe each other more and gives more house angst, but it’s up for debate the only house I’d put them together in is Gryffindor probably.

Any suggestions on what YouTubers you want featured or what house they’d be in? 

How long would you like chapters?

I’m thinking Mark’s parents were famous Wizards (not as famous as the Potters) and Ethan has muggle parents?? Thoughts?? Like Mark hates living up to his parents standards and it adds angst and omg I’m realizing I’m stealing the concept of monsters university but also they were onto something...

Should I mention the golden trio (Harry, Ron n Hermione) time to time I think it’d be funny if they just bumped into each other idk??? Or should this be aMeRicAn hOgwaRts and it’s not a castle it’s like super cliche America and everyone’s a fking dumbass or does that ruin the entire story? Idk lmk if you want the classic like fancy stuff or something goofy where the wizards wands come in like seven eleven soda cups instead of fancy cases.

Oh wow I forgot to mention there’s gonna be a lot of homosexual stuff happening so there’s the warning ig? Also when I publish the first real chapter I’ll delete this but guys I’d really appreciate feedback!!! Or thoughts!! Also feel free to comment any feedback I didn’t talk abt or stuff you’d like to see I think thisll be a fun story!! Also comment any prompts or anything you wanna see in this story!

Xoxo,  
Oppy :)


	2. ANOTHER UPDATE!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last update I promise please read!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically you all gave such wonderful feedback on the first chapter and I wanted to update you all because some questions were similar and I wanted to clear the air and let you guys know my final kinda decisions although feedback is always encouraged!! Enjoy!

If you didn’t read the authors note BASICALLY I will let you all know my decisions for this story based off feedback from the first chapter and I’d love feedback again!! I know I said last chapter was the only time I’d do it but listen you all have such great ideas I HAD to do it again (I promise it’s the last time and I’ll respond to the rest of the comments tonight!!!)

So starting with the easy decisions to harder decisions!

1\. The American Hogwarts is not happening I will be sticking w the classic Hogwarts I was just kinda spitballing ideas and I thought it was a funny concept BUT I forgot to edit it out! So yes regular Hogwarts!

2\. I will be adding the Golden trio and original Harry Potter teachers / plots!! Harry + the gang will be older (I’m thinking just one year older than eef n Mark) but also that being said should I make Mark a year ahead of Eef? I’m thinking same year so they have similar classes but I could tweak some things where they’re in the same classes. But YES golden trio + characters will be mentioned for sure and Eef will have a crush on Harry which makes Mark jealous (but he won’t admit it) @aude_sapere brought up a great point about the war I think this will happen slightly before and then develop into it? Also I might start Eef off as a freshman and Mark as a sophomore Golden trio juniors and just adapt to that. Again this isn’t all going to be true to the book I’m adapting slightly I know it’s seven years at Hogwarts but I don’t really wanna start the story as kids although I could just have the story start at that point as in they already experienced a few years and explain their past briefly or should I have Hogwarts be a high school adaption? As in it goes from year 9-12 or maybe it’s a high school-college timespan? Lmk!

3\. Chapters will start out with prolly 5k and grow to 10k a chapter thoughts?? Someone commented last chapter saying more is better but I’d love more feedback!!! 

4\. Final decisions will be made by Sunday (I won’t update y’all other than commenting dw not another chapter made unless I just need to but that means next Sunday will be first official chapter most likely!)

5\. Suggest what animals they should have for Hogwarts! I can either stick w the original animals in that case Mark would have an owl and Eef would have a cat (in my opinion I’m up for suggestions!) if you guys are okay w an adaptation I would love to have their animals be their animals irl (Chica n Spencer etc for other YouTubers) but yes drop some suggestions!

6\. Yes I am basing this off of J.K. Rowling’s Harry Potter universe but I might tweak smaller things time to time (ex. Above for the animals like adding dogs or any animals you guys would think would be cool!) @Wonderland_Reject mentioned in previous comments about the triwizard tournament and the Yule ball as well as the Room of Requirement and continued to mention some great ideas for that!! 

7\. Here’s some pairings I’m considering I’d love to hear suggestions of other YouTubers as well! Again story is centered around Eef and Mark but I might dedicated some chapters to these characters!!  
Amy/Mika  
Dan/Arin (game grumps)  
Felix/Seán   
Dan/Phil (although I might not write them as much because I just aww I miss them so much it hurts)  
Quakity “Alex” will make an appearance but idk if I should put him in a relationship ?  
Drew/Danny/Kurtis poly relationship   
Thomas Sanders/Nico (refereed in one of his videos)  
James Charles  
I would do Corpse but idk what he looks like idk maybe I’ll make him a ghost or smthing   
Tyler might stay single too but idk!!!

8\. Now onto the toughest decisions housings!!! I’ll start w the side characters and I’d love to see your thoughts and feedback!! I don’t think I’m going to write Dan and phil it just hurts to think abt them I miss them sm :(( but if I am comment what houses they are I use to be obsessed. I think Phil would be Hufflepuff and Dan a Ravenclaw I’d love feed back though :)

Dan Avidan: hufflepuff   
Arin: Slytherin  
Felix: Ravenclaw  
Seán: Gryffindor  
Alex/Quakity: Hufflepuff (this one was hard to decide but I think it’d be hilarious if he was a hufflepuff because he is NOT the standard hufflepuff and he swears and is so blunt BUT he is pretty loyal and pretty hard working and for him to be surrounded by super nice people would be so fucking funny and him begging to change houses but lmk also he’s kind of a “small” YouTuber so if you’ve never watched him I’d so recommend watching his content I laugh so hard bro)  
Drew: Ravenclaw   
Danny: Hufflepuff  
Kurtis: Slytherin  
Tyler:Gryffindor   
Thomas Sanders: Hufflepuff  
Nico: Ravenclaw  
James Charles: Gryffindor  
Amy Nelson: Gryffindor or Hufflepuff (depends on Eefs house I want them in the same house)  
Mika: Slytherin (I want her in the same house as Mark but in reality she might be more of a Ravenclaw I guess I could change this though)  
I feel like this is pretty evenly divided lmk! 

9\. This kinda goes w 8 but @vampirenestor  
“OMG ITD BE AMAZING IF THEY GOT PAIRED UP FOR A DUAL POTIONS CLASS WITH SNAPE AND LIKE AMY AND MIKA (mika definitely has either ravenclaw or gryffindor vibes) COULD BOTH JUST BE LIKE “OH MY GOD STOP BROODING AND GLARING AT EACH OTHER AND DO SOME WORK” (and maybe we could get a side pairing of amy + meeks?)” and basically yes!! I agree! I think it’d be even cuter if Mika was in Mark’s house and Amy in Eef’s so they have to convince the two to just get along and Mark and Eef always tell Amy/Mika “ew no way” but basically Mika and Amy will prolly be the characters I write most next to Eef and Mark! I’d love thoughts tho because I’d hate to sacrifice Mika’s real house j to fulfill this but I think it’d be so cute!

10\. Now here’s the hardest decision I’ve been trying to decide Ethan’s housing. I’m making Mark a Slytherin for sure due to dynamics being better so after some thinking I’ve decided to make ethan a (please stay for my reasoning before closing the browser please!!!) im making Eef a Gryffindor! Now as much as I’d love cute sweet Hufflepuff Eef and strong big man Mark killing for sweetie Eef I’ve realized I don’t want to write that trope because it’s been written a lot of Eef being weaker than Mark (admittedly he kinda is) but Eef is still a big strong man himself! Plus it adds more chemistry and build up if both hate each other and hufflepuffs tend to look past hatred and still love others (which isn’t always true) but let me just quote a comment real quick by @Robin 

“ I think you should do Mark as Slytherin and Ethan as Gryffindor! I also think it might be better if you add a bit more violence and fights between the two and maybe even the houses. Personally I don't wanna see too much cutesy stuff because I think your concept could be so good if you made both of them with strong personalities and magic! I've seen a lot of stories where Ethan is really weak and mark is the only tough and strong one and it gets old. You could make them have a smiliar concept to harry and draco, and if you make them come into a relationship or not that kind of character development with the differences, anger and fighting between them in the beginning to start to understand each other. You could even add some betrayal on both sides because they thought it would benefit the other. There so much you can do with this concept” and that basically sums up my decision.

Now if this is something majority of people are against I’d still love to write Hufflepuff Eef but it seems majority want Gryffindor Eef anyhow and I just love the chemistry between Draco and Harry so I can portray that in this fic.

That about does it I’ll edit and revise this chapter through comments if they give me ideas of different houses for YouTubers or other comments! If you commented on the last chapter and I didn’t mention you please know I 100% still appreciate your feedback and I hear you!! I just didn’t back it up with some of my points is all and if you commented something abt wanting hufflepuff Eef I’m so sorry he’s still gonna be super lovable and cute just a little more raw emotion is all! 

Again I fucking adore feedback and would love to hear opinions or criticism etc.

Thanks again guys CANT wait to start writing!

Xoxo,  
Oppy


End file.
